


Dragon's Puppy Love

by Sweet_Buttercream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Bad decisions I made at 3 am, F/F, Unrequited Love, by which I mean writing this horrible trainwreck, oh yeah that that's in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Buttercream/pseuds/Sweet_Buttercream
Summary: Kiyohime and her master's feelings for each other differ... What will happen when the two must confront those feelings?





	Dragon's Puppy Love

Kiyohime pushed her master down and held her wrists to the ground, pinning her in place. Ritsuka could see that Kiyohime’s face was flushed and that she was breathing heavily. 

“Master… I… love… you…” 

Kiyohime leaned in and pressed her lips against her master’s. After what seemed like an eternity, Kiyohime finally broke off the kiss, and Ritsuka gasped for air. 

“Wha— Kiyohime, what are you doing? Stop this…!”

“I want to… consummate our love… master…” Kiyohime panted. She slowly reached for the buttons on her master’s collar. 

“I said stop!” Ritsuka pushed Kiyohime off of her and sat up. 

“Why-why not? Master, I love you…” Kiyohime’s voice quivered a little. 

“Kiyohime…” Ritsuka spoke quietly, kindly, but there seemed to be a hint of sadness in her voice. “I can’t be a replacement for Anchin, you know. I don’t want to hurt you because I can’t live up to your expectations of him. I can’t be Anchin for you, Kiyohime, I’m sorry…” 

Kiyohime stood up suddenly. 

“Master, you’re an idiot!!!” she yelled. She ran outside and slammed the sliding door behind her. 

Ritsuka stood there, stunned. She felt paralyzed by the guilt of hurting Kiyohime, and by the fear that she might end up hurting her more. Every so often, she heard a muffled sob coming from the other side of the sliding door. Come to think of it, what _did_ she want her relationship to Kiyohime to be? A physically… Intimate relationship? 

Ritsuka shook her head. No, something like that… just didn’t seem right. For someone like Kiyohime, who had been betrayed and hurt before, and who had grown to be overly attached and afraid of losing the one she loved… 

Ritsuka thought of a time not too long ago when Kiyohime had shown her a beautiful field of flowers. She thought of Kiyohime looking up at her and smiling at her that day. 

_I want to protect that smile._ That was what Ritsuka had thought back then, and it was what she thought now. 

Ritsuka opened the sliding door and sat down on the porch next to Kiyohime. 

“Mas–hic– ter–hic– Master, –hic– do you hate –hic– me now, master? –hic–” Kiyohime had been crying so hard that she had started hiccupping. 

“What? No, of course I don’t hate you!” 

“Then how do you –hic– feel about me?” 

“I want you to be safe and happy. I guess… I want to protect you, Kiyohime. You’re like my little sister, I just can’t leave you alone. That’s how I feel.” 

“That’s not what I meant!” Kiyohime pouted. “I love you, master! I want to know, do you love me?” 

“I– I don’t know… I’m sorry…” Ritsuka fell silent for a few moments, at a loss for what to say to her. 

“Kiyohime, I’m sorry that we can’t do what you wanted, but, I can give you a hug, if you’re okay with just that.” 

Kiyohime hesitated momentarily before rushing into her master’s arms. She felt her tears starting to well up again. 

“Master, is it okay if I keep loving you?” her voice cracked as she spoke in a whisper. 

Ritsuka didn’t respond, but instead gently held her in her arms. Kiyohime could do nothing but hold onto her master as her tears began to fall again. 

Kiyohime thought that her master’s embrace was so, so warm…

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this far, I'd be pretty surprised, considering how bad this is... But if you did, thanks for reading anyway! 
> 
> This was entirely self-indulgent and also I came up with and then wrote the idea at like, 3 am, so...  
> I'm sorry I really didn't feel like editing it more than like, once 
> 
> I hope I was able to convey a bit of heartbreak on Kiyohime's part orz


End file.
